Humans, Rhennee
The complexion of Rhenn-folk ranges from olive to tan; their hair is usually curly and tends to be black or dark brown. Most have eyes of gray, blue, or hazel, but green is known in some families. The Rhennee are generally short but strong and wiry, with men averaging 5 ft. 6 in. and women less. The Rhennee are not native to Oerth; rather, they are accidental travelers from another plane or world, citizens of a lost homeland they call Rhop. Their legends say that they appeared first in the Great Kingdom, in or near the Adri Forest. Pursued by monsters and hostile Aerdi, they fled west to the shores of the Lake of Unknown Depths, where they took to life on the water. They now expertly ply the great rivers that cross the Flanaess and migrate between the three great lakes (though Whyestil Lake is lately unsafe for travel). Rhennee are fairly common on the waterways of the central Flanaess and near inland shores and banks. A few secret, inland encampments are said to exist, and here may also be encountered their rare, land-dwelling cousins, whom they derogacively refer to as the Attloi. The mutual distrust and antagonism between the Rhenn-folk and other peoples of the Flanaess have kept the Rhennee relatively unmixed with other races, though the Rhennee do bring children of other human races into their families. Little is known of the original culture of the Rhennee, as they were absent from the Flanaess before 450 years ago and entered their current lifestyle to escape persecution. The Rhenn-folk are masters of inland sailing and navigation, and they love their nomadic and adventurous life. Music and gambling are beloved amusements. Certain Rhennee say they are nobles and have great authority among their kind. Men nearly always become warriors; some women become sorcerers, "wise women" whose skills and knowledge make them the subtle masters of Rhennee society. Rhennee men can be quite chauvinistic, and their women manipulative. Rhennee have a wide reputation as thieves, and most do learn roguish skills as children, practicing them primarily upon outsiders. Their secrecy and bad reputation cause most people to dislike the Rhennee, and the feeling is mutual. They survive by ferrying goods and passengers, fishing, hunting, selling their crafts, and illegal means (theft and smuggling), although they put forth the least amount of work needed to accomplish their goals. They follow a code of conduct that has different restrictions for dealing with others of their kind versus non-Rhennee outsiders, who may be lied to and cheated. These people dress in muted colors, and each adult male has a set of homemade leather armor of good quality. The cut and style of their clothing is simple and functional, eschewing the fashion-minded concerns of other races. Their leatherwork is exceptional. Of the Rhennee, only the female students of "wise women" become spellcasters. (Clerics are unknown among them.) Wise women prefer charms and illusions, practicing divination as well. They like spells that deceive or confuse people, especially enchantments like love potions or (very) minor protective charms that can be sold to the foolish, unwary, or greedy.